


A Night to Remember

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Blaney - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, NASCAR, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx





	A Night to Remember

Dedicated to A - You mean so much to me, more than you'll ever know <3

__...you were stealing my heart_ _   
___I fell in love in the back of a cop car_ _ _ __

 

_**_

"Yeah, okay, this isn't working." I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling trying to unwind from a hectic day at work. I thought doing a bit of yoga would help, but I've been laying here for about twenty minutes now and there's just no way I can make my body twist and bend. As I got up to put my work out stuff away, I made a vow to spend some time with my equipment this weekend... Maybe.

My stomach growled as I walked towards the kitchen. As I opened the fridge to look for some food, my phone buzzed on the counter. My face immediately lit up when I saw who was calling. "Well, hello there young Ryan Blaney," I cooed into the phone, "and what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your fine voice this evening?"  
"Just wondering what my girl, Aileen, is up to tonight."

"Your girl is about to have a hot date with Ben & Jerry." I pulled out my favorite flavor of ice cream out of the freezer and ripped off the lid. "Besides, what fine evening are we talking about here? It's Valentine's day. You know how much I loathe this holiday." I pulled out a spoon and dug into the ice cream.   
"Did you just moan?" Ryan laughed.  
"Uh, yeah, like I said, hot date with this pint of strawberry cheesecake. You know how I am about my Ben & Jerry's, they really know how to pleasure a woman." Ryan laughed again, and I couldn't help but smile, he had such a joyous laugh.  
"Speaking of hot dates. What do you say about trading in that spoon for the real deal?"   
"That's a no."  
"Oh, c'mon!"  
"Ryan, no. The last jerk you set me up with was trying to play tonsil hockey when he kissed me. Ugh." I shuddered at the mere memory of the last guy Blaney set me up with. He was so sweet and good looking, but then he kissed me. It was so horrible, I thought he was trying to swallow me whole. "So whatever double date idea that you have in your head, just forget about it. I am not subjecting myself to that,  _especially_  tonight."  
"What if I said it was me?"  
I stood up from leaning against the kitchen counter, not sure if I heard him right. "You?"  
"Yes, me, Aileen. I'm asking you out on a date," he said it so casual that it seriously took me off guard.  
"I, um." I was officially lost at words.

Blaney and I have been friends since I can remember and never once have I ever thought of him  _that_  way. We've gone out countless as times as friends, but on a date? "Don't overthink this," he suddenly pleaded, like he knew my mind was suddenly going a million miles a minute.  
"Aileen, I'm officially inviting you to the Penske Gala. It's down at the Hall of Fame tonight. There's going to be a live band, five course meal and a dessert buffet. I also have to give a speech for the upcoming race season and I would love to have my bestfriend by my side."

I stood in my kitchen completely shocked, "you're inviting me to a work event? You usually fly solo."

He was silent for a moment, then he sighed, "I just really want you by my side. You're always there for me when I need you, and for once, I want to show you how much that means to me. To be honest, I'm really nervous about tonight and I know if you're there with me, I won't be so much." My heart gave a little leap at the last part.

"You really want me there?" I was still in shocked he was asking me. Going to an event with the Penske organization is a huge ordeal. Not just anybody gets an invite, and Ryan was known for flying solo, he has been for the last few years.  
"Yes. It would be my honor to have you by my side." I bit my lip from smiling so huge, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go. I know how lavish these events can get. "And did I mention there's a dessert buffet? I'm talking loads of chocolate and possible cheesecake." I giggled, knowing full well he's enticing me with my favorite thing.  
"All you had to say there was cheesecake, that would have sold me the moment you asked."  
"So, that's a yes?" He sounded excited over the phone, it made me giddy.  
"Yes," I said, ignoring the butterflies that were now flying in my stomach.  
"Perfect, now let me in."  
"I, what?" The doorbell rang throughout my condo and in the distance, I can hear Blaney laugh. "Oh my God."

I quickly shoved my long forgotten ice cream back into the freezer, ran through the living room to my front door as the bell kept going off. "Aileen!" I heard Ryan's voice from the otherside of the stain glass and I knew the moment I opened the door, everything was going to change.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and told my heart to settle down. When I opened the door, my heart did anything but.

"Ry!" He stood there looking as handsome as ever, black dress pants matched with a black dress shirt with a dark blue velvet jacket that brought out his eyes. He was full on giving me that Blaney smile, one that's reserved for special moments.

Then I noticed the little curl hanging down his forehead.

"Your hair!" I reached up, touching the curl and to the back where it was short, he closed his eyes as I did so, but that smile never faded. "When did you do this?"  
"A few weeks ago," he shrugged, "pretty sure the earth shook when it happened since everyone made a big deal out of it. Shocked you didn't know."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize my life was supposed to revolve around you," I joked.  
Blaney held his one hand up to his heart, "I'm wounded!" He feigned hurt and then he busted up laughing. I love seeing him in this mood, it's so tangible.  
"Come in, you're letting all the heat out." I stepped back to let him in and when I closed the door he was standing in front of me looking guilty as ever. "Why are you looking like that?" I asked, backing myself up against the door. He took a step closer to me and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I, um, got these for you." From behind his back he produced a bouquet of sunflowers, and not any sunflowers, but the ones you find that remind you of sunbursts and fall all wrapped up in one. They're not even in season right now. I looked up at Ryan who had a huge smile on his face and I realized he wasn't looking at me guilty, he was just nervous, but there's no reason for him to be, it's just me.  
"Ryan! They're beautiful!" I took the flowers from him, closing my eyes and smelling them. They remind me of warmer days.  
"I know they're your favorite and a girl should always get flowers on Valentine's Day."  
"You're seriously too kind."  
"I try," he said, digging his hands into his pocket.

I rolled my eyes at how modest he was being, he could give you the world and act like it's no big deal. "Let me throw this in a vase and get ready, I won't take too long."

In record time, I managed to take a shower, tamed my curly hair and threw on a little bit of makeup before slipping into a little black dress with lace sleeves. It was elegant enough for a black tie event and sexy enough for a night out on the town. I slipped on my favorite pair of pumps with studs on the back and the matching knuckle clutch.

I took one last glance in the mirror and noticed blush that wasn't there before. I realized my palms were sweaty and my heart was about to jump out of my chest. "Calm down, Aileen, it's just Ryan. You've gone out with him plenty of times." I took a deep breath and shook my hands. There's no reason to be nervous.

"Ry? Just gotta grab my coat and we can go." I walked over to the closest, grabbed my leather jacket, and threw it onto the touch. "Ry? Did you hear me?" I walked into the kitchen only to see Ryan guilty as ever. "Blaney!" He stood completely still, hand on my freezer door and a spoon in his mouth. "What are you doing?"  
"Quality control?" He tried, giving me a huge smile and shrugged. I was about to reprimand him for eating my ice cream because he knows how serious I am about that, but the moment I started to walk towards him, he dropped his spoon and just stared at me.

I looked down at my outfit, wondering if there was something on it or if my makeup was smeared. "What? What's wrong?" I ran to a mirror to double check everything but nothing was out of place.  
"Nothing, it's just." I turned around to see Blaney run his hand through his hair, then he looked me straight in the eyes. "You look beautiful tonight, Aileen."  
I blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "thank you."  
"Wait here." Ryan returned to the kitchen and came back with a long velvet box. "I got this for you. I hope you like it."

I took the black box from him, pulling on the red bow tie and gasped when I opened it. "Ryan," I sighed, my eyes instantly filling with tears, "it's beautiful." I touched the silver necklace that had a matching car charm. "I had it made when I got my cufflinks." He took the box from my hands, taking the necklace out. "If you look closely, you can see the twelve on the door." Ryan placed it in my palm so I could hold it up. The car resembled his perfectly, I could even see the little decals he has on the side and his name above the door. It was honestly the sweetest thing ever.  
"You really shouldn't have."  
He just shrugged, taking the necklace back and motioned me to turn around. "Let me help you put it on." I moved my hair out of the way as he placed the necklace around my neck. "I've actually had it for a while now, I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to give it to you." I watched through the mirror as Ryan concentrated on hooking the necklace. His fingertips trailed the silver chain along my neck and to my shoulder. I broke out in goosebumps, a chill going down my spine. "There, what do you think?"  
I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I love it," I reached up, touching the charm and smiled. "Again, you really shouldn't have." I turned around, looked into his eyes and before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered.  
"Anything for you," he whispered back.

I felt something inside of me unravel at this moment, and I knew I was looking at Ryan with new eyes. And judging by the way he was looking at me, he was too.

**

"Blaney! Blaney! Can we get your autograph?" Ryan helped me out of his truck in the parking garage at the NASCAR Hall of Fame. Two kids no older than 10 ran up to him with a pen and a diecast car of Ryan's. They must've been hanging out waiting for the Penske drivers to show up based on the hats they're wearing.  
"Sure! What's your name?"  
"Ryan! Same as yours!"  
Blaney beamed at this, "really? Awesome people have that name. Here you go," he handed back the car and quickly signed the 12 hat on the kids head. "And what's your name?" Ryan turned to the little girl and kneeled down to her.  
"Ava," she smiled up at him like he was her world.

My heart melted as I watched Ryan interact with the kids. I knew he was good to his fans, but this? This showed me a man who was compassionate and willing to do anything to make someone happy.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The little girl pointed over to me, Ryan looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Not yet," I heard him whisper to the girl and she just giggled. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling so big, but I knew he saw by the wink he threw my way.

I continued to watch Ryan take photos with other fans who stumbled into the parking garage and the smile on his face was indescribable. It seriously warmed my heart watching him interact. I never get to see this side of him, and when I do, he surprises me every time.

He turned to me after the fans left, held out his arm for me. The butterflies from earlier returned stronger as ever and there was no denying the fact that I've been blind. My feelings for Ryan only extended as far as friendship, but seeing this amazing and sweet side of Blaney had me free falling.

"What?" Ryan caught my smile in the reflection of the elevator door.  
"Oh, nothing," I hummed.  
"Aileen, c'mon, just say it." He ran his hand through his hair, rolling his eyes.  
"Say what?"  
"Ugh, just forget it." Ryan pushed the floor we needed and just like that, his mood shifted.  
"Ry, stop." I let go of his arm and grabbed his hand. "Look at me," I turned to him fully, seeking out his blue eyes. "What you did just now was amazing. I know you go out of your way to make your fans happen because I know growing up you didn't have that. Don't assume I have something bad to say because what I just saw. If anything, it's the opposite. You never fail to amazing me, Blaney and I don't want you to stop doing the utmost for your fans. You know that little boy is going to go home tonight and fall asleep with his hat on, and do you know how I know that? Because I remember a certain young man who did the same thing when he met Bill Elliott. Never stop being amazing to your fans, okay? Promise me that?" I squeezed Ryan's hand hard, as I tried my best not to cry. "I mean every word I say."  
"I seriously don't deserve you," Ryan pulled me into a tight hug, his chin hooking over my shoulder and ever so softly, I felt the most tender of kisses on my neck. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."  
I pulled away from him, "that's why I'm here."

Ryan gave me a half smile, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart pounded in my chest as he reached up and touched my cheek, "you're blushing." I tried to pull away from him but he captured my face in his hands, "God, you're so beautiful," he whispered. I searched his eyes for the truth and the fire blazing behind them set my soul on fire.

The atmosphere in the elevator shifted; my breathing grew labored, my heart was fluttering and the only thing I wanted anything more was to kiss him. I never wanted anything so much in my life.

Ryan leaned forward, like he desired to kiss me as well when suddenly the elevator doors dinged open causing both of us to jump back from each other. "Young Ryan Blaney! Welcome to the party!" Brad Keselowski held up a giant glass of beer as he walked by with his bride on his arm.

"Someone's drunk already," Ryan laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. "I want to introduce you to a few people and show you around."

**

I stood by Ryan's side as he introduced me to all of his team members and to anyone who came up and said hi to Ryan. I couldn't get over how nice everyone was, and the fact that a lot of them seemed to know who I was. I questioned Blaney with my eyebrow when the sweet receptionist ran over and practically suffocated me with a hug. "You must be Aileen! Young Ryan here talks about you all the time. I'm so glad I get to finally meet you!" Ryan cooley looked away, his hand on the back of his neck, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

I bit my lip from saying anything as we entered the ballroom, now was not the time to question just how his coworkers know about me when I've only been to a few races, and even then I didn't meet any of his crew. I wanted tonight to be all about him. Although I did have a lot of questions, especially when I sat down at the table and looked down to see my name staring back up at me. I held up the place card, questioning Blaney silently, he just smiled, shrugged and quickly introduced me to Joey Logano's wife as she sat down next to me.

"I'm onto you, Ryan Blaney," I whispered.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He took a drink of some champagne and met my eyes with a smirk.

This boy was something else.

**

"It's official, Blaney, I'm am forever your date to any event that you have to go to that has an endless dessert buffet." I closed my eyes around the bite of cheesecake on my fork. "You think I'm joking, but I'm not." I took another bite of heaven and glanced over at Ryan who just stared straight ahead. "Hey, you okay? You haven't touched your cake, and you love red velvet." He just shrugged, downing the rest of his drink.  
"Ryan, talk to me."  
"Nothing, it's just," he groan in frustration and I realized he was fidgeting.  
I placed my hand on top of his to calm him down, "you're going to be fine up there giving your speech, I promise."  
"I know, but I hate how I still get nervous."  
"Just picture everyone naked, easy peasy," Ryan gave a hearty laugh and I knew that helped a tiny bit. "I promise, you'll be fine."

I know what I said to Ryan didn't fully calm his nerves, but when I placed my hand underneath the table on his knee, I felt him relax a little. "You're gonna be great," I reassured him as he got up and made his way towards the podium.

Team Penske played a montage of all of Ryan's achievements he's had since joining the organization. I felt so proud being able to be here and experience this moment with him. I know how rough it was for him in the beginning with missing races because of rain with the Wood Brothers and to making mistakes that causes wrecks. I really hated seeing him go through that.

Now it was like none of that even happened because Ryan is standing in front of his peers and colleagues with such confidence and a fire to charge into 2018 like he has nothing to lose.

I teared up as he spoke with assertiveness and determination to be the best driver he can be because Team Penske deserves that. He thanked Brad for having faith in the scrawny kid who somehow was able to hold his own in a low budget Xfinity car that ultimately landed him a truck ride. He thanked Mr. Penske for making his dream come true. If it wasn't for him, he knows he wouldn't be the driver that he is today.

Then Ryan stopped for a breath, and I could tell he was getting emotional. I've never seen him like this before and I prayed to the lucky stars he makes it through whatever he has to say next.

"As everyone knows, behind every man, is a strong women. And I just want to take the time to thank mine, because without her, I wouldn't even be here today. She's pushed me beyond my limits, encouraged me when I most needed it, and also put me in my place when my head was getting too big for my shoulders. I know I don't tell her enough times how much she has encouraged me, or how my dream of being a racecar driver came true because she was the first one to believe in me. She's made me the man I am today and I'm forever grateful for her. Thank you." Ryan nodded, then made his way off the stage.

I stood up clapping along with everyone else, "Ry! You did amazing! I'm so proud of you." I pulled him into a tight hug, "seriously! I don't know why you were so nervous, your speech was inspiring. I know that's going to carry onto the track with your team this year. God, I'm so fucking proud." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Aileen, you're embarrassing me, stop." He laughed, faking like he was pushing me away, but all he did was hold on tighter.  
"Oh, you know you love it." I smiled up at him, and like before, his blue eyes had a fire in them that I never wanted to see fade.  
"C'mon, let's dance."

I allowed Ryan to pull me onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed and the live band began to play. He swirled me around, placing his hand on my lower back to pull me in close as we began to sway to the music. 

"That was really sweet what you said about your mom. She has always been your biggest cheerleader."  
"She has been, hasn't she?" A moment passed before he whispered, "I love it when you play with my hair." He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. I didn't even realize I was playing with this curls that I adored so much.

I'm finding myself wanting to touch him in more ways than one right now. I shook my head, telling myself to not go down that path right now.

"She should have been here instead of me." Ryan stopped dancing and looked me straight in the eye.  
"I wasn't talking about her up there." I blinked up at him, not understanding who he could be talking about?  
"Then who? Your sisters?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Aileen, I was talking about you."  
I lost my breath at this. "Me? No." There was no way he was talking about me. I was not the one who made him become the man he is today. I've known him my whole life, he was my best friend. I just want what's best for him and he knows that. "I'm not her, Blaney." I wanted to cry suddenly because this was just too much.

Ryan cupped my face, brushing back a tear that escaped down my cheek before I could stop it. "Yes you are. God, Aileen, you have no idea how much you do for me. You may think you're just doing what a friend ought to be doing with encouraging me when I need it, but you do so much more than that. You've been there for every pivotal moment of my life and career. You held my head up when it felt heavy on my shoulders; you've there during my lows and highs. You're always there, Aileen. I'm serious when I said you're the reason I am the man I am today. I'm afraid to see where I would be if you weren't in my life." I couldn't help but cry now, no one has ever said anything like this to me before, and the fact that it was coming from Ryan made it so much more. "Please stop crying, pretty girl." I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop falling when I felt his lips on my forehead. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Wordlessly, I held Ryan's hand as he led me out of the ballroom and into the museum. A few people lingered here and there, but ultimately we were alone.

I was still shocked by his confession and I still wasn't sure how to take everything in. I knew tonight was one of those pivotal moments because of the new chapter he's starting with Team Penske, and he wanted me here to experience that.

My heart swelled for the man in front of me and there was no mistaking that I'm falling in love with Ryan.

"Wow, this is massive." Ryan took me into the main entrance where there were about a dozen cars from the early days until now all lined up on a mock racetrack.   
"I still can't believe you've never been here before." Ryan walked over to the windows, took out his phone and started to play "Cop Car" by Sam Hunt. This song was playing at his party last year after his win at Pocono, it was the first time we slowed dance together.  
"I thought you didn't like mainstream country," I teased. He walked up to me, taking my hand in his and pulled me close as we started to dance.  
"I don't, but this song was playing the night I fell in love with the girl who has untamed curls and beautiful green eyes as we danced under the stars. Ever since then, it's been my favorite song." I melted in his arms at his confession. "I'm waving the white flag, Aileen, I want you to be mine." Ryan placed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. My heart started pounding like crazy as I felt the coolness of his breath against my lips. "I should have done this a long time ago."

Ryan cupped my face gently, tipping it just so and softly pressed his lips to mine.

I gasped the moment they touched, grabbing a hold of his jacket to anchor myself to the ground because kissing Ryan had my heart soaring.

It was unlike any kiss I've had; he was pouring what he's been saying to me all along into this kiss. There was such a tenderness I've never experienced as he moved his lips against mine. Then suddenly, heat and passion took over as he licked into my mouth.

I moaned, tasting Blaney for the first time in my life, sweet mixed with spice. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair.

He let out a little whimper when I pulled away to catch my breath. "I never want to stop kissing you," he confessed.  
"Who says I was going to tell you to stop?" I pressed my lips against his again, wanting him to know I want this just as much as he does.  
"You really mean that?" He whispered.  
I pulled away so I could look up at him, "well, you did tell that little girl I was about to be your girlfriend, so, I mean, that does come with kissing."  
Ryan threw his head back in embarrassment, the blush creeping up his neck was too cute. "You heard that, huh?" Ryan began to sway us to the music that I've long forgotten about.  
"It was seriously one of the cutest things I've ever seen." He shook his head, fighting back a smile.  
"Well?"  
"Well, what?" I knew what he was asking me, but I wanted to hear him say it.  
"Will you officially be mine?" He touched my collarbone, looking down at my necklace and then up to my eyes waiting for my answer.

I smiled at him slyly, biting my lip as I pushed away from him. He watched with curious eyes as I walked towards a flag stand. "Ryan Blaney," I said, picking up the checkered flag and began waving, "you just won the race and has stolen my heart."

I've never seen Ryan so ecstatic in his entire life. He ran to me, picked me up and twirled us around and kissed me the moment he placed me back on the ground. "So that's a yes?"  
"Yes, a million times so." Ryan kissed me firmly, sealing the deal that I was his and he was forever mine.

~The End~


End file.
